Expenses are requested for travel, and room and board for participants in the symposium "Development of Novel Chemotherapeutic Agents" to be part of the 13th International Congress on Chemotherapy, Vienna, Austria, August 28 - September 2, 1983. Symposium speakers are leaders in the area of basic research in drug development with an emphasis on cancer chemotherapy.